


"It was quiet now."

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He missed Patroklos's quiet laughter and low voice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It was quiet now."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to [](http://edmondia.livejournal.com/profile)[**edmondia**](http://edmondia.livejournal.com/)'s first line meme.

It was quiet now.

Briseis only spoke when he spoke to her, and everyone else in the camp had even less of an urge to approach him. Achilles didn't care, either, because he probably would have ended up doing bodily harm to anyone who even tried to talk to him, to even pretend that nothing was different.

He missed Patroklos's quiet laughter and low voice, missed the way Patroklos's body felt on top of his own, missed hearing Patroklos whispering throatily into his ear as he thrusted inside Achilles. Nothing could replace that.

Achilles remembered kissing his cousin that one last time, mouth pressed against cold lips, and it was quiet then, too.

04.10.09


End file.
